


Just the Two Of Us

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day, private, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Harry and Draco spend Valentine's Day in a special way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) monthly challenge for February. Come over and read the drabbles. They're all kickass.
> 
> Prompts used: "Love is just a word until you find someone that gives it definition." and 

Harry faced Draco in the frigid clearing, their bodies close. The charms kept them warm as the snowflakes fell silently, dotting their formal robes. 

They stood, with the ancient trees as their only witnesses. 

“Love is just a word until you find someone who gives it definition,” Harry whispered. “You’re my someone.” He brushed his gloved thumb over Draco’s pale cheekbone.

“The best relationships are the ones you never saw coming.” Draco leaned into Harry’s touch. “I should have, though. You never once left my mind.” 

They kissed in the stillness of the woods, sealing their vows for a lifetime.


End file.
